


There Is No Such Thing As Too Much Distance

by SoManyFandoms



Series: Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Derek, The Pack is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Why is Derek asleep on Stiles' bed when he has perfectly good spare bedrooms at the loft?





	

Sheriff Stilinksi opened Stiles' door, a washing basket of Stiles' clothes, still warm from the dryer, balanced on his hip. Stiles was out at Scott's doing homework, so the Sheriff was not expecting to find Derek Hale, werewolf and long ago murder suspect, asleep on the bed.

The Sheriff stopped in the doorway for a few seconds, trying to figure out why Derek was in Stiles' room, but then gave up and put the basket on the desk and closed the door behind him.

 

Scott grabbed Stiles' phone from where it was playing I Fought The Law and frowned at the screen.

“'Derek is asleep on your bed.' Stiles, why is Derek asleep on your bed?”

“What?” Stiles asked, resting his chin on Scott's shoulder and looking at the phone. “I have no idea. Want to find out?” Scott pulled the phone away from Stiles' questing fingers.

“You'll wake him up.”

“I wasn't going to call him,” Stiles said, still reaching for the phone. “I was going to call Isaac, see if Peter is at the loft.”

“And if Peter isn't at the loft?”

“No idea why then.”

 

“I'm not at the loft.”

“Well do you know if Peter is there?” Scott asked.

“Why would Peter be there?” Isaac asked in return.

“Derek is asleep on my bed,” Stiles said, exasperated at the return question.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Scott prompted after a few seconds of silence.

“Erica, Allison, and Lydia are at the loft.”

“Oh,” Scott and Stiles said in unison.

“Wait, that doesn't explain why Derek isn't there.” Stiles continued. “Except the threat of him ripping their throats out wouldn't work anymore because he never follows through on it.”

“And so he's sought somewhere quieter.” Isaac mused. Scott snorted and Stiles looked at him.

“What?” Scott proclaimed. “You are noisier than the girls.”

Isaac pressed disconnect as Stiles and Scott discussed Stiles' noise levels.

 

Derek rolled over, well, tried to at least. There was a warm body smelling of Stiles blocking his way.

“Hey,” Stiles said. Derek grunted and moved to the side slightly before rolling over again and hiding his face in Stiles' thigh. “Not that I don't mind the pack keeping my dad guessing, but why are you over here instead of sleeping in one of your spare bedrooms?”

“Chick flicks,” Derek murmurs, and falls back asleep as Stiles groans in understanding.

 

Stiles  
7:23pm

Chick flicks

  


Scott  
7:24pm

Ugh.

We should do a  
marathon of action  
movies.

  


Stiles  
7:26pm

Derek's still asleep.

And this bed is not big  
enough for the three  
of us.

  


Scott  
7:27pm

Tomorrow night at the  
loft? I'll bring pizza.  
Invite Derek too, then  
he doesn't have to  
move far if he falls  
asleep.


End file.
